The present disclosure relates to metal etchant compositions and methods of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, lines and spaces of interconnections in the semiconductor devices have been reduced. Thus, fine-patterning techniques may be desirable in processes for fabricating the interconnections. In addition, low resistances of the interconnections may be beneficial. Interconnection materials may include titanium, tantalum, aluminum, and tungsten.